


For You

by tunglo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Dwarf/Hobbit Relationship(s), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/pseuds/tunglo
Summary: Thorin gives Bilbo a gift.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



“It’s beautiful,” Bilbo says when Thorin hands him the stone, the light reflecting brilliantly off its faceted surface.

Thorin doesn’t offer pretty words in return. He doesn’t follow the Hobbit way and tell him that it reminds him of the sparkle in his eyes, or the radiance of his smile, and he doesn’t weave a Dwarvish tale of industry and ancestors either.

Instead he stands there, posture stiff and expression shuttered, but his tone is softer than is his usual wont when he meets his gaze, Bilbo’s heart full to bursting with the implications.

“I wanted you to have it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
